1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including a plurality of discharge units for discharging a printed sheet, a method for controlling the same, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-121752 discusses an image forming apparatus including a plurality of stacking units for stacking sheets printed by a printing unit. According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-121752, the stacking unit suitable for an operator's body height is decided from among the plurality of stacking units based on a previously registered operator's body height and sheets are discharged to the selected stacking unit.
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-121752, sheets are discharged to the stacking unit suitable for the operator's body height by previously registering the operator's body height. In a case where a user who is comparable in body height to the registered operator's body height performs printing, the user's convenience is improved because sheets are discharged to the stacking unit suitable for the user's body height.
However, even in a case where a wheelchair user uses the image forming apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-121752, sheets are discharged to the stacking unit suitable for the registered operator's body height. In a case where an average body height (160 cm, for example) is registered as the operator's height, a printed paper is discharged to an upper stacking unit. However, the upper stacking unit to which the wheelchair user needs to stretch out his or her arm to receive the discharged sheet is inconvenient for the wheelchair user to use. In a case where a height of the wheelchair user (100 cm, for example) is registered as the operator's height, the printed sheet is discharged to a lower stacking unit. The lower stacking unit is convenient for the wheelchair user to use, but the lower stacking unit is inconvenient for the user with an average body height to use because the lower stacking unit is covered under the upper stacking unit.
Since an image forming apparatus installed in an office is used by many users, it is desirable that the image forming apparatus is usable for many users. The image forming apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-121752 is usable for the user whose body height is almost equal to the previously registered body height. However, the convenience thereof is lowered for the user whose body height is significantly different from the registered body height.